Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Morgan the fairy
Summary: Vegeta wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt....nur einer steht bei...
1. Default Chapter

(Anmerkung: In dieser Geschichte sind Bulma und Vegeta kein Paar und haben auch keine Kinder!!!!) Ach ja meine blöden Kommentare einfach nich beachten. ( Und noch was: ja, ich bin Baldurs Gate und Final Fantasy Spieler) Ach ja nix gehört mir...leider....  
  
1.Teil  
  
Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in der Capsule Corp. Bulma schraubte an irgendeiner neuen Erfindung und genoss die Ruhe, die im Moment herrschte. Seit dem Kampf gegen Boo war nun wieder der Alltag, mit seiner entspannenden Ruhe eingekehrt- zumindest solange Vegeta sich im Gravitationsraum einschloss und trainierte. Er war noch immer Dauergast im Hause der Familie Briefs und während er trainierte sogar ein angenehmer Hausgast, da man ihn ja nie sah. Eine Zeit lang hatte Bulma versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er legte nicht sehr viel Wert auf Konversation. Also hatte sie beschlossen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und bis jetzt hatte es auch keine Probleme gegeben. In letzter Zeit meinte Bulma, dass er etwas mürrischer geworden war, aber seine Laune war ja eh nie die beste gewesen, also sprach sie ihn auch nie darauf an.  
  
Bulma war gerade dabei das letzte Teil zusammenzusetzen, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie seufzte auf ging dann zum Telefon und hob ab. Es war Chichi. Ihr war mal wieder langweilig- Son Goku und Son Gohan waren irgendwo am trainieren- und sie suchte irgendwen den sie mit ihren Alltagsproblemen zumüllen konnte. Eine zeitlang hörte Bulma ihr mit halben Ohr zu, dann entschied sie sich dazu einen Vorschlag zu machen. „Hör mal Chichi, sagte sie, lass uns uns doch in der Stadt treffen, Vegeta hat in letzter Zeit sowieso Scheißlaune und einen Abend ohne sein Gemecker zu verbringen ist doch auch mal ganz schön."„Das ist eine tolle Idee, Bulma, lass uns am Kino treffen, ich hab gehört da soll ein toller Film laufen. Aber Moment ich muss ja noch für Son Goku kochen..."„Lass mal gut sein, lachte Bulma, ich weiß schon was."Nach kurzer Zeit legte sie auf und zwei Stunden später ging sie aus dem Haus.  
  
Als Vegeta kurze Zeit später den Gravitationsraum verließ, merkte er, dass Bulma gar nicht ankam um ihm wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit anzufauchen. „Wird ja auch Zeit, dass sie merkt, dass man einen Saiyajinprinzen nicht so behandelt!", dachte er als er zum Bad ging. Er war relativ geschafft und genoss seine Dusche. Als er das Bad wieder verließ, hörte er unten in der Küche Geräusche. „Das wird Bulma sein, dachte er, mal gucken was sie gekocht hat. Hoffentlich ist es diesmal nicht angebrannt!" er öffnete die Küchentür und erstarrte. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte er, was will denn dieser verdammte Unterklassentrottel hier!!" Hinter einem rasch kleiner werden Essensberg saß Son Goku und futterte mit Begeisterung Vegetas Abendessen. (Is ja irgendwie lebensmüde einem hungrigen Saiyajin das Essen wegzumampfen, oder??) Vegeta fühlte wie langsam die Wut in ihm hochstieg. Gerade als er ihn so richtig schön anschnauzen wollte hob Son Goku den Kopf und grinste ihn mit vollem Mund an „lo megeta...!", schmatzte er. Vegeta gab sich die größte Mühe um nicht das Haus in die Luft zu jagen. „Was. Machst. Du. Hier. MIT MEINEM ABENDESSEN???", schrie er Son Goku an. „Hey, ganz ruhig, sagte Son Goku, Bulma hat mich zum Essen hierher eingeladen, weil sie mit Chichi im Kino ist. Außerdem meinte sie, dass dir etwas Gesellschaft ganz gut tun würde!" Die Worte brachten das Fass zum überlaufen. Vegeta bekam einen seiner berühmten Wutanfälle und griff Son Goku an. „He bist du bekloppt ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!!!", schrie Son Goku und floh eiligst in den Garten um wenigstens das Haus zu schonen. Seine Abwesenheit wirkte sich jedoch bemerkenswert beruhigend auf Vegeta aus und dieser machte sich grummelnd über das letzte Essen her. „Eingebildeter Versager, was erlaubt der sich eigentlich!!!", dachte er während er futterte. Draußen vor dem Fenster beobachtete ihn Son Goku und dachte ganz ähnliches, nur mit etwas Bedauern. „Armer Trottel, deine Probleme möchte ich haben Vegeta. Nach der Sache mit Boo dachte ich, dass wir uns vielleicht doch verstehen könnten, doch du hast dich wieder verändert und bist fast wieder wie früher. Eigentlich schade um dich. Ich will gar nicht wissen was dich zu dem gemacht hat was du heute bist. Na ja, Hauptsache du stehst auf unserer Seite, ich will dich nicht bekämpfen müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich je verstehen werde."Mit den Gedanken flog er nach Hause. Als Vegeta am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam, wartete Bulma schon auf ihn um ihm eine gehörige Standpauke zu halten. Vegeta hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu und machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg um irgendwo zu trainieren. Wenn Bulma so eine schlechte Laune hatte, hatte er keinen Bock darauf in ihrer Nähe zu trainieren.  
  
Son Goku war gerade dabei nach einem trächtigen Dinoweibchen zu gucken, als er fühlte wie sich Vegetas Aura von dem Haus der Briefs entfernte. „Was macht er?", dachte er. „Warum trainiert er nicht im Gravitationsraum? Vielleicht hat er auch so ein seltsames Gefühl in letzter Zeit gehabt!" Langsam erhob er sich in die Luft und beschloss Vegeta zu folgen. Er sah Vegetas Trainingsort schon von weitem. Vegeta war grade dabei die Umgebung saiyajingerecht in Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Son Goku sah ihm eine Weile schweigend zu. Eigentlich war Vegeta ja so zerstörerisch wie immer. Als er gerade wieder fliegen (eigentlich wollte ich ja gehen schreiben, aber das passt nich) wollte, hörte Vegeta mit einem Mal auf. Langsam ging er auf den Rand der Klippe zu und blickte starr in Richtung Himmel. Son Goku sah, wie Vegetas Fäuste sich vor unterdrückter Wut ballten, dann entspannte er sich und drehte sich um. Er sah Son Goku direkt an. „Was willst du hier??", fragte er ihn sauer. Da Son Goku der Meinung war, dass jetzt abhauen für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu sehr nach Rückzug aussah, landete er neben Vegeta, welcher ihn immer noch verdammt verärgert ansah. „Was fühlst du da oben?", fragte Son Goku ihn. „Die Frage habe ich nicht erwartet!", dachte Vegeta etwas verwundert und sagte erstmal nichts. Son Goku sah ihn an, dann ging er zu dem Platz an dem Vegeta gerade stand und sah ebenfalls gen Himmel. „Was ist da oben, Vegeta?" „Geht dich nichts an!", war Vegetas knappe Antwort und er wollte sich auf den Weg machen. „Warte!", rief Son Goku. „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit ein seltsames Gefühl, aber ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet. Du weißt etwas was du mir nicht sagen willst, warum nicht?" Vegeta sah ihn nachdenklich an. (Irgendwie untypisch!) „ Da oben ist etwas, sagte er langsam, aber ich will nicht daran denken, es würde nur einen mir verhassten Teil meiner Vergangenheit wieder hervorrufen. Solange sie nicht herkommen ist alles in Ordnung, Kakarott."„Wer sind „sie"?", fragte Son Goku, doch Vegeta war der Ansicht genug gesagt zu haben und flog ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
  
Vegeta ärgerte sich. Warum hatte er überhaupt was gesagt? Er hörte Son Goku hinter sich herrufen, ignorierte ihn aber. „Warum habe ich das nicht eben auch getan, dachte er sauer, Was fühlst du?, hat er gefragt, als ihn das irgendwas angeht. Ich dachte Kakarott teilt die allgemeine Meinung, dass ich überhaupt nicht in der Lage bin zu fühlen!! Und damit haben sie ja auch Recht!, dachte er wütend, aber nicht ganz überzeugt. Die Frage war ja gar nicht mal so dumm gewesen. Nicht das er das vor irgendwem zugeben würde! Vegeta drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit und versuchte sich an Gefühle zu erinnern, Gefühle die er einst mit dem da oben in Verbindung brachte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was das eigentlich für Gefühle waren. Vorsichtig versuchte er in sich hinein zu horchen, eigentlich davon überzeugt nur Hass zu finden. Ihm gingen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen an die Sachen, die sie ihm angetan hatten und er fühlte einen tiefen alten Schmerz in sich hochkommen. Er fand kaum Hass. Fast nur Verbitterung. Schmerzen. Und... diese gottverdammte Hilflosigkeit, das Gefühl das er so sehr hasste. Mit einem Mal entluden sich alle diese Gefühle, auch Hass, Hass der vorher nicht da war, Hass auf alle, alle die ihm einst etwas antaten, Hass auf Freezer, auf die da oben, die an allem Schuld waren, Hass auf Kakarott, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte sich diese Gefühlsfrage zu stellen. Vegeta sah schwarz. Mitsamt dem Hass entlud sich auch seine gesamte Kraft, auch die, die er brauchte, und er zerstörte alles. In diesem Tobsuchtsanfall, der ihn daran hinderte zu denken, wütete er wie ein Wahnsinniger. Dann hörte überall alles auf und Vegeta fiel, stürzte in eine Leere, versuchte krampfhaft sich irgendwo fest zuhalten, doch da war nichts, alles zerbrach und er fiel ins Nichts, wissend dass niemand kommen würde um ihm zu helfen, um ihm diese Schmerzen zu nehmen.  
  
Als das Inferno losbrach, war Son Goku immer noch an Vegetas Trainingsplatz und dachte über das nach, was Vegeta gesagt hatte. Auf einmal fühlte er wie Vegetas Aura aufflammte. „Dieser Idiot, ist der Wahnsinnig?? Er wird alles zerstören!!! Ich muss ihn mit aller Gewalt aufhalten!!", dachte er als er die Explosion in der Ferne sah und flog so schnell er konnte. Auf einmal spürte er, wie Vegetas Aura zusammenbrach und auf einmal spürte er nichts mehr. Verwirrt hielt er an. Und versuchte krampfhaft Vegeta zu orten. Als er es nicht schaffte, flog er, noch schneller als vorher, an den Ort von wo die Explosion gekommen war.  
  
Langsam verzog sich der Staub. Son Goku sah erst nichts außer dutzenden grauen Federn die in diesem umherwirbelten doch dann erblickte er Vegeta zusammen gekrümmt am Boden liegend. Als erstes dachte er, dass Vegeta tot wäre, doch dann sah er, dass sein ganzer Körper verkrampft war, als versuche Vegeta sich irgendwo fest zu klammern. Son Goku konnte keinerlei Verletzungen erkennen. Vorsicht berührte er Vegetas zitternden Körper, darauf hoffend, dass der Saiyajin die Augen öffnen und ihn ankeifen, ihm die Schuld geben würde. Doch nichts geschah. Nur das Zittern hörte auf. 


	2. Teil2

So hier is der nächste Teil!!!  
  
Wie immer....nix meins....  
  
@Mangafan: Danke für dein Lob...mit der eMail is kein Problem...aber ich habs umgestellt...du kannst jetzt auch so reviewen  
  
@Kokoro Okami: Danke für dein Review....aber....es ist nicht Freezer....!!!  
  
@Hilda1: Schön das du meine Fanfic gefunden hast!!!!  
  
Ach so.....Warnung!!! Das wird im späteren Verlauf ne Vegoku....  
  
2.Teil  
  
Vorsichtig hob Son Goku Vegeta auf und flog so schnell es ging zu sich nach Hause. Vegeta war leichenblass. Als er zu Hause ankam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Chichi nicht zu Hause war. Dieser Tatbestand erfüllte ihn mit Erleichterung, da es ihm eine größere Debatte über „solche Leute"ersparte. Er ging die Treppe hoch und legte Vegeta ins Gästebett. Vegetas Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und er stöhnte auf. Son Goku breitete eine Decke über ihm aus und sah ihn nachdenklich und besorgt an. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta fiel in Dunkelheit. Als er aufschlug- wo konnte er nicht sehen, es war viel zu Dunkel- durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper. Alles tat weh, jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Hilflos lag er mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden, bis die Schmerzen endlich nachließen. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, umhüllte ihn eine unwirkliche, schillernde Dunkelheit.  
  
Die Tür ging langsam auf und Son Gohan betrat das Zimmer. „Papa, was ist mit ihm?", fragte er Son Goku. Ein paar Tage waren vergangen, an Vegetas Zustand hatte sich nichts geändert. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er, Vegeta ist gestürzt, ich dachte er wäre verletzt, aber er ist in keinster Weise verwundet. Aber er scheint trotz allem Schmerzen zu leiden."Er blickte auf Vegetas Gesicht, es lag ein gehetzter Ausdruck in seinen Zügen. „Glaubst du, dass er wieder aufwacht, es sieht so aus als würde er nur schlafen. Vielleicht hat er einen Albtraum.", überlegte Son Gohan. „ Ich hoffe dass er wieder aufwacht. Er weiß etwas wichtiges, das er keinem erzählen will. Außerdem wäre es Schade um ihn, ein Krieger wie er hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben."Son Gohan trat an Vegetas Bett und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf dessen Arm. Vegeta zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen. „Weiß er, dass du hier bist um ihm zu helfen?", fragte Son Gohan. Son Goku blickte wieder auf Vegetas Gesicht indem sich nun Angst und Schmerzen spiegelten. „ Nein.", sagte er, „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das weiß. Er würde es auch nicht glauben.", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
Vegeta rannte. Rannte durch Dunkelheit. Irgendwer, irgendwas war da, hetzte ihn, tat ihm weh. Er rannte- und stolperte. Und als er fiel sah das Gesicht der Person, die ihn so lange gequält, so lange mit ihm gespielt hatte, Seymours Gesicht. Und er schrie.  
  
Son Goku rannte die Treppe hoch und stieß die Tür zu Vegetas Zimmer auf. Vegeta lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden und schrie. In seinen weitaufgerissenen, glasigen Augen lag Todesangst. Son Goku beugte sich zu ihm runter, um ihm zu helfen, doch Vegeta wehrte sich. „Vegeta!", schrie er. Doch Vegeta konnte nichts hören und nichts sehen.  
  
Er fühlte nur. Fühlte wie jemand versuchte ihn zu fangen, nach ihm zu greifen. In Todesangst wehrte er sich, gegen den Angreifer, gegen den Drow namens Seymour, der gekommen war um ihn wieder zu quälen. Alles tat weh. Die Hände schienen seine Haut zu verbrennen, tiefe Wunden in sein Fleisch zu reißen. Plötzlich ließen sie ihn los und Vegeta brach zitternd zusammen.  
  
Trotz Vegetas heftigen Widerstand, war es Son Goku gelungen ihn zurück ins Bett zu legen. Da er merkte, welche Angst er Vegeta machte ließ er ihn sofort los. Vegeta kauerte sich schutzsuchend an das Kopfende des Bettes. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. Diesen stolzen Krieger so schwach und wehrlos zu sehen, weckte ein seltsames Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in Son Goku. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich beruhigend mit seiner Hand über Vegetas Arm. Er war eiskalt. Da Vegeta auf diese Berührung keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, stand Son Goku kurz darauf auf. Er deckte ihn zu und verließ, leicht zögernd, das Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta lag immer noch am Boden. Er war allein. Es war kalt. Er umklammerte seine Knie mit den Armen, um sich zu wärmen, doch es half nichts. Er würde hier allein erfrieren. Doch auf einmal war etwas anders. Etwas, jemand war da, nicht Böse. Er meinte etwas zu fühlen, Wärme, eine Berührung die ihn tröstete und ihm Mut gab. Dann hörte es auf. Die Wärme blieb, doch er war wieder allein. Die Hoffnung war umsonst gewesen. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest. Er glaubte Schritte zu hören. Und er gab auf und wartete. Auf ihn. Darauf das er kam. Um ihn zu holen. Einzusperren. Zu fesseln. Und mit ihm zu spielen. „Noch nicht.", flüsterte eine höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Noch nicht, kleiner Prinz..."  
  
Schwarz. Dunkelheit umhüllte Vegeta. Aber sie war unangenehm, nicht wie damals als Freezer ihn tötete, als er sich in ihr geborgen fühlte Er versuchte ihr zu entkommen, die Augen zu öffnen. Es kostete ihn einige Kraft, doch er schaffte es. Er lag in einem Bett, in einem Zimmer das er nicht zu kennen meinte. Er versuchte sich gerade sich aufzurichten, als sich die Tür öffnete. „Das ist die Hölle!! Werd ich dich eigentlich nie los???", stöhnte Vegeta und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen, als er Son Goku sah. „Hey, ist ja gut, was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Apropos gemacht, bist du eigentlich Lebensmüde, was sollte denn der Scheiß??? „Scheiß?"Vegeta versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Scheiß!! Das war doch alles deine Schuld!!!"Vegeta war wieder hellwach. „Du Unterklassentrottel!!" „Bist du jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Warum soll ich denn daran schuld sein, wenn du alles in die Luft jagst und fast Selbstmord begehst?!" „Du hast... ach verdammt was geht dich das an? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!! Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ich geh!!" Vegeta versuchte aufzustehen, musste aber fest stellen, dass er kaum die Kraft zum stehen hatte. Er lehnte sich an die Wand um nicht zu stürzen. „Du Idiot.", sagte Son Goku leise. „Du hast bei der Aktion fast deine gesamte Kraft verloren, du lagst fünf Tage im Koma und keiner wusste ob du jemals wieder aufwachst." Vegeta, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte angeschnauzt zu werden, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und sah an Son Goku vorbei. „Ich war bei Meister Quitte, er hat heute magische Bohnen geerntet, wenn du gehen willst tu das, ich wollte dir nur helfen."„Ich brauche keine Hilfe", murmelte Vegeta „von niemandem, auch von dir nicht."Er streckte die Hand nach der Bohne aus. „Du widersprichst dir durch das was du tust Vegeta.", sagte Son Goku traurig, gab ihm jedoch die Bohne. Vegeta aß sie und fühlte wie neue Kraft seinen Körper durchströmte. „Kann dir doch egal sein.", erwiderte er, dann begab er sich zum offenen Fenster und flog davon. Son Goku sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.  
  
Vegeta flog, ohne zu wissen wo hin. Er fühlte sich verunsichert, weil er nicht mehr genau wusste, was eigentlich los war. Dieses Gefühl passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Es machte ihn ärgerlich. „Warum hat er mir überhaupt geholfen? Ich brauche keine Hilfe, kein Mitleid, ich brauche nichts, nichts und niemanden. Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Vegeta dachte scharf nach, dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und hielt an. Dann sah er zum Himmel. „ Diese Gefühle..., diese Erinnerungen... . Das war nicht Kakarotts Schuld. Du bist es!", sagte er den Himmel anstarrend. „Du rufst all das in mir hervor. Kakarott war nur der Auslöser. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Lass mich in RUHE!", schrie er, während er sich mit einer Hand den Kopf hielt. „Es ist alles so lange her, alles vorbei..." Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können. „Du kriegst mich nicht Seymour, du kriegst mich nicht noch einmal!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Dann fing er an zu lachen. „Du kannst mich nie kriegen, nicht hier, ich kämpfe nicht mehr allein!!", schrie er. Mit einem neuen Gefühl der Selbstsicherheit und so stolz wie vorher, flog er Richtung Capsule Corp. „Sollen sie kommen!", dachte er. „Ich werde es ihnen nicht leicht machen!" 


End file.
